Don't stop me now
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Jacob Black huele a perro. También lame como uno. Sus manos arden contra la piel gélida de Rosalie, pero eso no importa. Nada importa a esas alturas. Oneshot. Crack!fic .Reto "Crónicas de una noche en vela" y "Queen II"


_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Sólo la imaginación y el tiempo libre. Don't stop me now es de **Queen**, y la versión que me ha inspirado, de **McFly**. Queda dicho._

Esta viñeta responde al reto "**Crónicas de una noche en vela**" del foro "_El lobo, la oveja y el león_". Al mismo tiempo, responde al reto "**Queen II: Don't stop me now**" de la comunidad "_crack and roll"_.

* * *

Los chicos han salido de caza, pero a Rosalie no le apetece ir. Por eso, cuando se ha aburrido de mirar una película por la televisión se despide de Alice y Esme con un simple _"Vuelvo en un rato"_. Corre a un ritmo suave, por el simple placer de sentir el aire contra su cara, aunque apenas pueda notar nada. Como quisiera poder notar la brisa enfriándole las mejillas, como añora que tomen ese tinte rosado al querer ir demasiado deprisa. Corre mientras piensa en mil nimiedades, recuerdos de la semana pasada y de hace cincuenta años, en una sucesión rápida que su mente se empeña en que vea una y otra vez.

_Joder, con los lobos tenía que toparse. _

Nota el olor quemándole la nariz y se detiene con suavidad, esperando que los perros noten quién es y que no intenten arrancarle un brazo. Entonces, de entre la espesura sale un hombre. Sólo uno. Se parece a Emmett. No puede evitar pensar que a pesar de ser de naturaleza completamente antagónica, Emmett Cullen y Jacob Black se parecen de alguna manera, aunque no acaba de identificar el cómo. Sabe que en ellos aún hay una inocencia que puede hacerles ver como niños, pero al mismo tiempo son más mortíferos de lo que nadie podría pensar cuando su mirada no es amenazante. Los dos son musculados _(mucho más que la mayoría de gente)_ y tan enormes que hacen sentir pequeña incluso a una mujer alta como ella.

Nunca había pensado en Jacob Black de ese modo, porque al fin y al cabo sólo era un perro. ¿Cómo podía un perro compararse a Emmett? Al parecer sí podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chupasangre? ¿No podías dormir?-comenta él con sorna

Rosalie le mira con expresión hastiada, como si dirigirle la mirada fuera algo terriblemente aburrido.

-Lo mismo te digo, perro. Deberías de estar llorando por algún lado, no vagabundeando por el bosque.

Sabe que ha dado en el clavo y se permite mirarlo con algo parecido a la compasión. Sabe que Black también se da cuenta de que en realidad sólo hay burla en sus ojos y se regodea cuando oye su pulso acelerarse con violencia. Él aprieta los puños con fuerza y cuando nota que está a punto de soltar alguna impertinencia, Rosalie empieza a andar de nuevo, sin desviarse de su rumbo inicial. Empieza a acercarse a Jacob, aunque huela fatal, con esos aires de superioridad que ya forman parte de su forma de caminar. Está sólo a dos metros y sonríe de satisfacción al oír el gruñido en el pecho del perro. Cada vez están más cerca, tan cerca que Rosalie sabe que podría matarlo sin problemas si quisiera. Entonces se cruzan y ella le da un ligero golpe con el brazo. Ha empleado una fuerza que no podría hacer daño ni siquiera a Bella, pero que sabe suficiente para que el licántropo se pase un buen rato en la ducha intentando sacarse el olor.

Lo que no se espera es que Jacob le tome el brazo con rudeza y que baje la cabeza hasta su altura, tirándole el aliento de perro a la cara.

-¿Qué te has creído?- dice él con rabia contenida, y Rosalie no está segura de si se refiere al golpe o a su burla. No le importa mucho. Y aunque podría haberse zafado con rapidez, casi sin que él se diera cuenta, decide quedarse. No contesta a su pregunta, sólo lo mira con una ceja enarcada y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cargada de superioridad.

-No todos están a tus pies, chupasangre, no me mires como si fuera basura que no puede compartir el mismo suelo que tú pisas.

Él ha hablado con acidez, con dureza y amenaza, pero a pesar de eso Rosalie suelta una carcajada que no por estar cargada de sarcasmo es menos sincera.

-Te miraré como quiera, perro. Apártate de una vez, me da asco tenerte tan cerca.

Rosalie espera que sus palabras sean suficientes, que la deje marcharse y que cada uno siga a lo suyo. Está harta de ese escozor en la nariz. Black no se mueve y ella añade un _"venga, vamos, no soy Bella, no esperes que me eche a tus brazos, chucho"_ que no tiene más intención que sacárselo de encima.

Mala decisión.

Porque de repente y sin estar segura de cómo, Jacob Black la ha cogido con fuerza por la cintura y le ha metido la lengua dentro de su propia boca. Huele mal y sabe aún peor, pero hay algo en la forma en que la aprieta contra él, con insistencia, con necesidad, que hace que Rosalie no lo estampe contra un árbol. Lo coge por el cabello y sin pensar, sin detenerse a considerar nada más, deja que su lengua se funda con la de él. Las manos de Black, grandes y calientes, recorren su espalda, su cintura e incluso su trasero. La pegan a él como si estuvieran impregnadas de pegamento, pero Rosalie no tiene intención de separar su cuerpo del suyo. En ese momento no importa que él sea un perro y ella una chupasangre, lo único que existe son sus cuerpos, frotándose como animales y disfrutando de un instinto muy diferente al de matar. Él le mete la mano por debajo de la camiseta y Rosalie siente que se podría fundir bajo el tacto hirviente. Su lengua hace mucho que lo ha hecho.

Se quedan allí, en medio del bosque metiéndose mano _(porque Rosalie ha decidido comprobar por sí misma si su espalda y su pecho arden tanto como sus manos)_ y gimiendo cosas que no tienen sentido, porque sus bocas tienen mejores cosas a hacer que hablar. Nunca podrán decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, traicionando a los suyos, pero cuando de repente Rosalie nota que hay algo duro que se frota a ella con más insistencia que nunca, se da cuenta de lo qué está pasando. Se da cuenta y sigue haciéndolo, uno, dos, cinco minutos más. Porque está disfrutando de ese contacto tan primario, porque siente que quiere seguir revolcándose en el suelo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar y porque no quiere detenerse. No quiere parar, quiere que Jacob Black siga lamiéndole el cuello con desespero y que la haga suya allí mismo, entre los árboles y algún que otro animal que quizás termine siendo su próxima comida.

No quiere detenerse, pero pese a eso, se aparta a diez metros de él a la velocidad de la luz. Lo mira apoyada en un árbol, observa como él jadea en la distancia y la mira a ella con deseo. Siente ganas de volver dónde estaba, de oler para siempre a perro si eso significa seguir sintiendo el mismo placer.

Pero no lo hará. Se limita a mirarlo una sola vez sin desprecio ni sarcasmo, quizás con un _"esto no es posible"_ implícito. Y vuelve a arrancar a correr, dejándolo solo y frustrado en el mismo sitio en que lo ha dejado.

Corre rápido, tan rápido como puede, esperando que el viento se lleve el olor de perro lejos de su cuerpo.

Sabe que el deseo no podrá desaparecer tan rápido.

* * *

**Vale, ya. Es raro. Muy raro. No sé si los personajes están IC, pero lo he intentado. Creo que a Rosalie le he puesto un poco de Leah, pero estos dos personajes se me hacen tremendamente parecidos de carácter (aunque Leah está mil veces más despechada).**

**Críticas, piropos, ladrillazos y Danny Jones que me queráis enviar, al Go.**

**Un beso y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
